<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enchantra's apprentice by Kelseyalicia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288193">Enchantra's apprentice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia'>Kelseyalicia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>one-shots [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Apprentice - Freeform, Best Friends, Biracial Character, Books, Children, Crystal Healing, Diabetes, Family Fluff, Fanart, Genderfluid Character, Jewish Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Magic, Married Couple, Mythology References, New Age, One-Shot, Original Character(s), Post-Break Up, Potions, Slice of Life, Voice Acting, Wands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magdalene Masters eagerly tells her best friend Leta that the Ancient of Magic Enchantra seeks her as an apprentice. Leta is thrilled at finally learning real magic. But is she truly ready for this apprenticeship?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vlad Masters/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>one-shots [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enchantra's apprentice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaGone/gifts">DanaGone</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAW_07/gifts">PAW_07</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you like this. Picture was done by Spector14.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Leta Morgenstern currently was closing up her New Age shop for the night. She planned to have dinner with her best friend Magdalene's family tonight. She needed to see her friend because of how exhausting this week had been. The mercantile establishment had had a surge of customers, which left her so occupied she scarcely been able to keep her diabetes in check.</p><p>Not to mention the nasty break-up a few months ago with the young man her mother Zoe had set her up with. The guy had been a womanizing adulteress creep, and she was happy with the break-up.</p><p>Still, she hoped to find love for herself one day. She just hoped her mother didn't try to set her up once again. Zoe's heart may have been in the right place, but her mother seemed incredibly clueless of who her daughter was attracted to.</p><p>Leta hadn't gotten around to telling her parents the truth about herself. Truthfully men hadn't really caught her attention as women did. But how do you explain to your Jewish mother that you are, in fact, a lesbian? Her life was hard enough to be biracial and into the things she was. She didn't think her mother understand her being a lesbian. Her father would but not her mother.</p><p>Sighing loudly, she made it to her violet Chevy Camaro and started heading towards her best friend's castle. Yes, the castle. Her best friend happened to be Magdalene Masters, whose husband Vlad Masters happened to be like the richest guy on the planet.</p><p>The Masters happened to be worth twenty-four point nine billion dollars. You'd think someone that rich would rather be entertained by skinny models on a yacht or buy his own country and collect Jaguars. Luckily Mag and her family were not conceited or snobby at all. Rather they're generous, kindhearted, and affectionate people. They acted like a normal family and treated everyone at Vladco as family.</p><p>Yet, Leta knew a secret about her best friend's family. One she never let loose. She didn't want to see her best friend or her family be locked up in a government research laboratory given the fact they're human-ghosts hybrids.</p><p>It takes too long to explain that one, but she just kept going till she arrived at her best friend's place. She rang the doorbell, and to her surprise, Mag answered and not her butler.</p><p>"Leta! It's been far too long!" her friend said as they hugged each other tightly.</p><p>"Yes, it's been far too long. So where the staff?" as she was led to the dining room.</p><p>"They have the week off, and all go on vacation in Cancun. Helped Vlad paid for the trip. Even our ghostly employees seemed to like the idea of jetting off on a free trip to Mexico for the week."</p><p>"Hmm, it must be nice to get a free vacation. How are the children doing?" inquiring about Mag's three children.</p><p>Vlad and Mag had three children. Their eldest Jazz, their only son Danny and their youngest Danielle. Currently, they're seven, five, and three. They went to educational institutions in the Ghost Zone- a world that all the supernatural creatures called home. Much safer then human school, given their hybrid nature, that was for sure.</p><p>"They're doing well and have made good friends. Also, no surprise, but Jazz is one of the brightest students the Ghost Zone ever has seen. But again, she's always been quite intelligent for her age."</p><p>"Yes, that's true. By the way, did you get any of the books I requested from Ghostwriter's library? You said you get me some new books about how alchemy and Celtic mythology."</p><p>"Yes, I'll give them to you to have dinner. Ghostwrite has a lot of books from all eras on Earth since books came into creation. A whole section of the library is devoted to books on magic."</p><p>"I wish I could go to the Ghost Library myself, but even though you Marked me, I'm not allowed a library card there."</p><p>"Well, I can't change the rules and laws of the Ghost Zone. You know, when it comes to Walker, he's far too strict with his rules. The Ancients have a hard time reigning him in."</p><p>By now, they'd arrived in the dining room where Mag's family was already seated. Each of her children was adorable, and her husband wasn't bad looking either. The children quickly turn to see their mother walk in with her best friend. "Aunt Leta!" they cried, and all flew over to her, knocking her to the ground. She laughed at their childish antics.</p><p>"Alright, children, that's no way to treat your aunt. You know better then that," scolded their mother and the children returned to their seats.</p><p>As they got seated, Mag assured her friend that they'd made sure the meal would be compatible with her diabetes and her Jewish heritage diet. Thanking her, they began to have their meal. The kids were eager to talk about how school was going along with all the brand-new friends they'd made. Vlad talked about how the company was trying to invent more green engineering science to protect the environment from further decay.</p><p>In response, Leta chatted about how her shop was doing. How currently they've been a surge of people desiring to know about crystal healing or how to meditate. She also sold-out plenty of different kinds of bracelets that were meant to help with various problems. She, in fact, always wore two of them. One was to help her with diabetes. The other was a Fung Shu bracelet meant to bring good luck to the wearer.</p><p>Vlad inquired if she could get more of these various bracelets. He wouldn't mind trying to sell some to the masses. He, in fact, proposed expanding her business with their help.</p><p>"I'll have to think it over, Vlad. I can't decide about that right now. Let's finish dinner so the children can get to bed, okay?"</p><p>After they'd eaten and the children's nighttime routine was done, Mag and Leta got some alone time as they drank some tea. "God, I love my family, but sometimes I require some downtime of my own, you know?"</p><p>"I know, Mag, I do," Leta replied tiredly. Mag knew her friend better then anyone and asked her what the matter was.</p><p>"You know I had that bad break-up about five months ago, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, I got the impression you're happy about it. Do you feel differently?"</p><p>"No, I'm happy about the break-up. Even if he'd been a decent guy, I wouldn't have wanted to string him along, you know?"</p><p>"Leta, how much longer are you going to stay in the closet? You think I don't know you're a lesbian?"</p><p>"Please don't let others know that."</p><p>"Times are slowly changing, and you know I've got no problem with those of the Pride community. Some of our best employees are of the pride community."</p><p>"Yes, I understand that, but I'm still terrified to talk about it with my mother. I don't see how she can accept her daughter isn't well normal."</p><p>"Normal? Who to say what's normal? My family not normal, but we have what is normal for us!"</p><p>"You make it sound so easy, but it simply not. So do you have those books for me or not?"</p><p>"Yeah, I got them," as she used some of her powers to get the books for her. They're really ancient books, clearly a few centuries old. Still, Leta's eyes lit up at them.</p><p>"Thanks, Mag, I appreciate this," as she hugged the books to her chest.</p><p>"Have you ever thought of doing more then studying magic? Ever longed-for to learn how to <em>use magic?"</em></p><p>"Now that a dangerous thought and again, my mother would disapprove. She's always been a little iffy when it came to my interests in magic and mythology."</p><p>"I don't think Aunt Zoe against it. She never forced you to give it up or forbid you from learning about it. I think your fears are a little exaggerated."</p><p>"Still, even if its been my dream to learn real magic, who teach me?"</p><p>"I told you a while ago that Enchantra the Ancient of Magic been seeking an apprentice. Perhaps you should take her up on the offer."</p><p>"But I'm a <em>human. How can a ghost teach a human?" </em>she asked in disbelief. It seemed almost scandalous that someone so all-important would like to teach her anything.</p><p>"And yet we've humans who have Ghost Genes, and you're Marked. Truly there isn't anything wrong with it. Tell you what I'll take you to the Mystic Isles tomorrow.</p><p>That's where she lives, and you can ask her yourself if she takes you on as an apprentice. The worst she can say is no, right?"</p><p>"I suppose so. If you think she'll accept me as an apprentice, I'll happily do it!"</p><p>The next day, they took the Specter Limo to the Mystic Isles to see Enchantra. Given she was the Ancient of Magic, all magic in the universe originated from her realm.</p><p>They're met by a group of fares who agreed to take them to Enchantra and see if she'd accept Leta as an apprentice. They'd to wait an hour given currently the Ancient was in a training session with their gender-fluid child Aidan.</p><p>Today, Aidan identified as a female, given they're wearing a pink blouse and a purple skirt with the symbol of Venus showing what gender they're currently.</p><p>"Remember Aidan," Enchantra was speaking, "I want you to practice your divination skill tonight. So study up on tea leaves and crystal balls, okay?"</p><p>"Yes, Mother."</p><p>"Good. See you at dinner, Aidan." she hugged her child as they left, and she came into seeing Mag and Leta.</p><p>"Hello, Magdalene Soulwings. How are you today?"</p><p>"I'm very well. Thank you for asking."</p><p>"So why have you come today?"</p><p>"You said a few months ago you'd like to meet my best friend and see if she's worthy of being an apprentice to you. So I've brought her today so you can judge for yourself."</p><p>"Hmm, let me get a look at you, Leta."</p><p>Leta silently thanked the face she'd dressed in a more respectful outfit today. She watched as the Ancient circled her while waving her wand while chanting incantations.</p><p>"You've got a powerful aura for magic—no doubt about it. You're also open-minded and have a strong desire to learn. Tell me, what experiences do you have with magic so far?"</p><p>"I'm versed in crystal healing, protective charms, and certain potions. I even created the potion that cured Magdalene's husband of his ecto-acne. I know a great deal regarding magical rituals, herbs, and other spell ingredients. I know how to speak Latin and have done extensive studies into the world of magic and mythology."</p><p>"Well, let's call this a trial period this week. I'll give you a simple assignment each day, and we'll see how well you fare at each task. If you prove yourself worthy in my eyes, I'll start training you full time."</p><p>"Thank you, Enchantra. Do you wish to start right now?"</p><p>"Not today. At the start of the new week. Give you a few days to rest and prepare for what's coming. So I'll see you Sunday bright and early."</p><p>The two young ladies left very excited about Leta at least getting a chance to gain an apprenticeship. They did their best to contain themselves for the next few days.</p><p>That week turned out to be Leta's trial through fire. Enchantra's tests were even harder then end of the year exams at Hogwarts in Harry Potter. Anyone who read those books would know how hard those are—especially potions.</p><p>Though Leta was taking O.W.L.s, she gets an Outstanding on all her exams as she kept her cool and more then proved her worth as an apprentice. So it was a great delight to know Enchantra accepted her as her apprentice.</p><p>Now that Leta had achieved one dream, there was only the dream of finding true love and getting her parents to accept her. But that was a dream to achieve on another day.</p>
<hr/><p>Enchantra- Catherine Tate- Magica De Spell DuckTales 2017.</p><p>Magdalene- Julie Bowen</p><p>Aidan - AJ Michalka (Stevonnie from Steven Universe)</p><p>Leta- Zoe Kravitz- Leta Lestrange- Fantastic Beasts</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>